


The Retirement Party

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas is kind of Posessive, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Gabriel tells them to get a room, M/M, Sexual Content, they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a party with Sam. Sam makes friends and Dean and Cas just wanna go home. They end up flirting shamelessly in a corner until Gabriel shows up and tells them to get a room, and they decide to take his advice. Its been a while since Dean has been in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retirement Party

Dean was really done with this party. One of Bobby's old friends was ‘retiring’ from hunting, and when the Winchesters had told him the sad news about Bobby he said that he’d be honored if they showed up in Bobby’s place. Sam had insisted on going and Dean had dragged Cas along to make the party tolerable, however Dean knew Cas so well he’d forgotten how awkward Cas was around normal people. Cas walked around the party staring at people and commenting on weird things. He also decided more than once to tell someone they had cancer and only a few weeks to live before proceeding to touch his fingers to their forehead and tell them how lucky they were that he’d caught it in time.

Dean decided to go find some more alcohol, he was too sober for this. So he made his way to the corner of the room where the food was kept. After pushing past quite a few people he walked away, beer in hand. He then decided he’d try to find Cas.

“Hola Assbutt,” Dean prayed, closing his eyes despite Cas telling him that was not necessary “Get your cute feathery ass over to the concession stand ‘kay?”

A few minutes later Cas managed to push his way over to Dean. God did that man look good in a suit. When Cas got close enough Dean reached out and tightened his tie. Once they’d greeted each other properly Dean decided to tell Cas his desire to leave.

“Dean, you know we can’t.” He cast a pointed look at Sam who was talking enthusiastically to a group of hunters, all of which looked very unnatural stuffed into suits.

“Dammit, I wanna go home Cas. I'm sick of all...” he waved his arms in a circle “this.”

“Last time you said you wanted to leave a party early it was just because you wanted me to fuck you. Something about my eyes looking magical paired with a colorless outfit.”

Dean smirked, flirtingly moving closer to Cas and running his hands down his chest “That was last time, this is different." Dean lied, not bothering to hide it at all. Dean sighed, putting on a more serious voice he said "but there ain’t no way we're getting Sammy out of here quickly, he thrives in these kind of things.”

Cas took a step closer to Dean, lifting Dean's chin with his fingers, his eyes filled with a dark possessiveness that made Dean feel small and powerless and really really turned on "Then just spend the time waiting thinking about all the filthy things I will do to you when we get back. Maybe that'll take the edge off of the boredom?"

“Good lord guys get a room.”

Dean and Cas turned their heads in unison to see Gabriel smirking at them while leaning against a table.

Dean backed away from Cas and held his arms in the air as if he were being arrested before grabbing his beer off the table.

“Hey baby bro, gettin' busy I see. I like the dom thing, it goes well with your hair." 

Cas merely looked at his big brother and cocked his head “Actually, Dean and I were very bored.”

“Hey, I’m not judging. Go get a room, I’m gonna go see if I can go score me some Winchester size large.” He winked before walking away, quickly getting lost in the crowd.

The mood broken Dean sipped at his beer, at a loss for words.

“I believe I saw a closet near one of the restrooms, we could possibly use that as a room Dean.”

“Cas he wasn't being serious..” But as Dean said this he began to change his mind “You know what, screw it Cas, let's go.”

And with that the two ventured back into the crowd and headed towards the bathrooms. When they arrived they discovered a small broom closet, it’d be tight but it would work. Looking quickly to make sure no one was watching the two turned on the light and shut the door behind them. Dean quickly began looking for a way to lock the door, he found a chair and together he and Cas jammed it under the doorknob, preventing anyone from opening the door.

Finally alone, Dean walked up to Cas standing less than six inches away. He left his hands by his side and looked Cas tauntingly in his bright blue eyes.

“Dean don't tease me.” Cas breathed.

Dean simply smirked at him and purred “Oh but baby, it's so much fun, and we’ve got sooo much time.” Dean started to back away but Cas grabbed Dean’s jacket violently and pulled him close making Dean remember just how powerful his boyfriend actually was. 

They looked at each other for a few seconds before hungrily latching onto each other, frantically itching for closeness. Their lips met and Dean's hands traveled shamelessly over Cas’ body, rubbing his ass and scratching his back. Dean began kissing Cas’ neck and nibbling on his ears. Their bodies pushed together desperately until Dean could feel Cas’ pushing hard against his leg. Dean decided it was time to move on. Absently kissing Cas, Dean's hands busied themselves with undoing Cas’ belt. Dean felt his mind race at the thought of having Cas in his mouth, filling it with his sweet taste. Finally Dean managed to unlatch the belt and he began tearing away at Cas’ pants and boxers, now desperate to get to his prize. Cas’ mind seemed clear enough to do the simple task Dean's was too turned on to accomplish, he grabbed the cloth on his hips and pushed it to the floor.

Dean dropped to his knees greedily. Ignoring the sting of pain in his knees. He paused to stare at Cas' dick for a second, licking his lips in anticipation before hungrily accepting Cas into his mouth. His tongue played with the head while his strong right hand worked the rest of the length. Dean tasted Cas' precome greedily, savoring the taste. Dean felt Cas’ hands twirling his hair, pulling gently when Dean pumped his hand on Cas’ dick. Dean switched to pumping Cas with his mouth and using his hands to worship Cas' balls.

Cas was starting to whimper which reminded Dean of the aching heat in his own gut, he was almost there. When Cas came Dean pulled off just in time, letting the liquid cover his face. Dean cleaned all the come off of Cas' cock and then Cas pulled him up by the hair and licked every drop off Dean's face. When he was finished Cas quickly used his hands to bring Dean to orgasm. Once they'd cleaned themselves off they held each other in a tired embrace, still slightly out of breath. Wordlessly enjoying each other.

“I love you too Dean.” Cas panted eventually

“Cas quit reading my mind.” Dean mumbled in response.

“Right sorry.”

There was a few more moments of complete silence and then Dean chuckled to himself “it's kinda funny, I'm back in the closet.” Noticing that Cas didn't get the joke he moved on, it wasn't that funny anyway. “Think Gabe will get anywhere with Sam? My guess is no.”

“I don't know. Sam seems to be very straight, but I’ve known Gabriel for centuries, and it seems he can find the gay in anyone.”

“really?” Dean smirked, pulling back a bit to kiss Cas tenderly on the lips. He let himself smile a bit in the kiss. Guess the party wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr.


End file.
